


Strelitzia Comic (Old Art)

by ghosteye99



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Art, Blood, Chocolate, Comic, Count D - Freeform, Gen, Gore, Horror, PSOH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosteye99/pseuds/ghosteye99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count D reflects on a tradeoff he made.A Pet Shop of Horrors comic I did for the 2007 Psoh fantasy fest in Livejournal. The prompt I chose was: "D finally gives in to temptation," and like the boring cow I am, I decided to go Gen & Canon; I wanted to look at what D was thinking after he traded the female Strelitzia for those chocolates. Meant to be read Manga-style (top-right to bottom left).</p>
<p>Spoilers for the first Psoh story. Graphic horror/cannibalism/gore in one panel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strelitzia Comic (Old Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Media Used: Felt-Tip Marker, Photoshop
> 
> Disclaimer: The Characters and setting in this image belong to Matsuri Akino and Tokyopop. The scenes depicted in this artwork are derivative, and not created for monetary gain. No copyright infringement or other harm is intended.


End file.
